Yamanaka Twins Learning Clan Jutsu
xKireiHimex: -Kirei would come out of the gate as she walked inside the village she was happy caus she would train here together with her twinny.Kirei smiled as she did when Setsu asked her to get married. Kirei would walk to the center of the village as she waited there for her twinny- ItsumoAi: -Itsy walked through the thunder gate with a loud bang Itsy was excited today she was going to start learning Yamanaka Clan Jutsu with her twin sister for the first time. They had no one to teach them so they were going to have to go off of what was written in the books and try for there. They should already have the telepathy one though according to the book all Yamanaka are born with it and they can give it to other shinobi that are not of the clan if they so choose. Itsy thought about this and decided to try it out in her mind she would call out for her twin in her mind- *Twin, Twin where are you* -As she walked into the village she hoped her twin could hear her- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would yell to her twinny"I'm over here"-she waved heavily hoping that her twinny would hear and see her, as she wondered what her twinny for good news has- xKireiHimex: ((i do like act kirei as she dont know yet and you tell her)) ItsumoAi: -Itsy giggled as her twin yelled out loud for her hearing that Itsy would run over to her twin with a big smile on her face- “You heard me?” –she asked not yet sure if she should tell her twin what had just happened yet or not- xKireiHimex: -Kirei nodded ÿes you were screaming so loud that i heard a echo voice"-she smiled as she was happy that her twinny found her- ItsumoAi: -Itsy couldn’t help but giggles- “I wasn’t yelling twin”-Itsy would say out loud and then continue in her twins head to show her that my lips where not moving- *It’s all in your mind* ItsumoAi: -Itsy giggled and instead of thinking loud she would think softly- *I’m not sure I just figured this out on the way here twin why don’t you try?* xKireiHimex: -Kirei still looked at her twinny-*I never knew we were this conected to eachother that we can talk like this already* ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod her head softly and look her twin in the eyes as she kept talking in her twins head- *It is a blood trait all Yamanaka can do it according to the book* -Itsy pulled out the book Titled Yamanaka Clan History and handed it to her twin she had gotten it from the library in the village and hopped it would help them witch so far it was.- *We can also pass it on to other None Yamanaka Clan members by touching there forehead it would become permanent to them and they can communicate to anyone with in the link and multiple people at once but for now I think we should keep it to ourselves so that we don’t get a lot of people talking in our heads at once only people we really trust should be given this gift.* xKireiHimex: -Kirei takes the book as she smiled and looks straight to her twinny * wow that sounds so nice so if i touch Setsu he can speak with me in my head??* ItsumoAi: -Again Itsy would nod-*not only yours but mine as well once we let someone have the gift it is there’s but they cannot give it to anyone else we determine who we talk to but everyone with the gift can hear….So if you’re going to talk privately with Setsu I prefer not to have it in my head twin* -Itsy would giggle as she said the last part- xKireiHimex: -Kirei would blush as she giggles *i will try to twinny i have to learn to control this first before i would do so* ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod- *We both have to I still have no clue how it works completely and until we both do I don’t think we should give it to anyone just yet.* xKireiHimex: -Kirei nodded agreeing *yes i think so too* ItsumoAi: -Itsy smiled and nodded- *This would come in useful if we had to do missions together and along with other things twin this is awesome* -Itsy would giggles and point to the book this time talking out loud since her head was starting to get dizzy a bit- “Mind Body Switch Technique” (http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Body_Switch_Technique) xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nod as she then looked to the book that her twinny gave her earlier"sounds intresting" ItsumoAi: “The Mind Body Switch Technique is the signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period of time.” –Itsy spoke this from memory as she had been study the book for weeks now in her free time-“It’s a C-rank Jutsu Twin it’s going to take a lot of practice and Chakra and time to master this but I’m up for it if you are, oh and we need a victim..I mean a Volunteer to help us practice we cannot do it on each other." xKireiHimex: -Kirei would nod"yes im up to this i really really wanna learn this one as i hope we find anyone..." ItsumoAi: -Itsy would nod- “I hope we do to. If not I’m sure we can cox one of the academy students into helping without knowing it” –that was obviously a joke and she would rather ask Ink to help them then risk hurting a Academy student.- “So the Hand Sign is this” –itsy would do a strange seal that is not one of the normal signs they use it is specific for the mind Transfer only but itsy would not pull any chakra from her hand- “The picture is in the book twin” Category:Training Category:Jutsu